


new year's eve

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Declaration of Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, reader gets a little tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: You're at a New Year's Eve party and you see someone special there.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Sam fuckers !!! I'm drunk and there is no smut. Please listen to More Than A Woman by the Bee Gees.

Chloe and Nadine’s shared apartment was filled with people laughing and holding drinks while an old upbeat song played. It was New Year’s Eve and you figured it wouldn’t hurt to go to the party Chloe’s been bugging you about. There were a few faces you recognised, but there was one face you were both scared and excited to see.

“There you are!” Sam called out and you turned around to see him walking towards you wearing the sherpa you were all too familiar with. “Bring it in.”

Your heart raced and your cheeks heated up as his arms wrapped around you, and the scent of nicotine and his cologne filled your senses. You lost count how many months you’ve had a silly little schoolgirl crush on him, and you’d hoped it would pass long ago, but it just seemed to get stronger every time you saw him.

“Hey, Sam,” you smiled up at him. “Can’t believe you flew all the way here for the holidays.”

“Didn’t you miss me?” He winked, making your cheeks heat up all over again. “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure,” you nodded, thanking him as he passed you a glass of champagne. 

You followed him onto the balcony, where he lit a cigarette as he looked over the city. The last time you saw him was when he got back from a trip to India with Chloe and Nadine and you patched him up. 

“So,” you cleared your throat. “How’s the Portugal job going?”

“We’ve got some leads here and there,” he shrugged. “Nothing too exciting yet.”

“That’s too bad. I was looking forward to holding a bag of peas over your eyes again.”

You smiled as Sam laughed, shaking his head a little as he blew out a puff of smoke. You didn’t know how someone could be so rugged and sexy, and you began to imagine what it might be like to be on top of him.

Loud cheers from inside snapped you out of your trance and you and Sam turned to see people begin to get up and dance to an Abba song. 

“We’ve got an hour,” Sam looked at his watch.

“Until?”

“New year?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Right. Yeah.” You leaned against the rail, sipping on your champagne. “Got anyone to kiss at midnight?”

“Not yet,” Sam smirked. “Depends.”

“On?”

“If you want to kiss me at midnight, that is.”

You laughed out loud, much to Sam’s surprise. “As if you’d want to kiss me.”

“Why not?” He wasn’t laughing along, and it felt like your heart stopped for that moment.

“Come on, Sam,” you nudged him. “It’s me.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

You shook your head and downed your champagne. “I’m gonna get another drink. Want anything?”

“Nah,” Sam put his cigarette out on the rail. 

This time, Sam followed you in as you maneuvered your way through people dancing and laughing along to the music. You felt Sam’s hand on the small of your back as he tried to keep up with you. 

Was he joking when he asked to kiss you? He had to be joking. You didn’t want to think about that.

One glass turned into two. Two glasses turned into three. By the time you got to your fourth glass, a bunch of songs had played and you started moving along to the beat.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Sam took the glass from your hands and placed it on a nearby table.

“More than woman, more than a woman to me…” You sang along, looking at Sam over your shoulder.

He had a crooked grin as he watched you dance.

“Come on,” without thinking, you took his hands. “Dance with me.”

“I don’t dance, sweetheart,” he tried to object, giving up as you placed his hands on your hips.

Sam followed the movement of your hips. It was almost mesmerizing to him, and he let himself get lost in the music. He loved the way you felt in his hands, and feeling bolder, he twirled you around and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I hope this is alright,” he softly said in your ear.

“It’s fine,” you nodded.

In the dim light of the party and the glitter and polaroids littering the floor, you let yourself melt into Sam Drake’s arms. At that moment, nothing else mattered but the feel of his arms around you and the music blasting while he synchronized his hips with yours. 

“I really want to kiss you, you know,” he continued.

Your breath hitched.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you. I just hope you feel the same way.”

He twirled you again and you were facing him, his hands on your waist. 

“Sam,” you breathed out.

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” Other party goers yelled out. It felt like a blur, party streamers falling down around you and Sam, fireworks going off outside the window. His brown eyes were soft as he looked at you. 

“So about that kiss?” He smiled.

You pulled him in, tasting nicotine and liquor on his lips. Kissing Sam was something you’d always dreamt of doing, and now that you actually were kissing him, it felt like a dream. A really, really good dream.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled when he pulled away.

“Oh, hell yeah,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again.

You felt his arms tighten around you as he pulled you flush against him, and moaned a little. Sam pulled away, making you whimper, and he laughed.

“Alright, let’s get you sobered up,” he took his jacket off and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

“I  _ am _ sober,” you insisted.

“Uh huh, sure,” he led you out the door, waving at the hostesses on your way out.

The cold air made you shiver and you were grateful for Sam’s sherpa, which you pulled around yourself tighter. 

“Where are we going?” You looked up at Sam.

“That coffee shop there,” he pointed across the street.

The coffee shop was warm and quiet compared to the party upstairs and the music playing was softer. An elderly man named Luke was behind the bar and you watched as Sam ordered two coffees. 

“If you like pina coladas…” The song sang from the little radio in the corner of the shop.

“I love this song!” You stood up and started dancing.

“Me too,” Sam took your hands. “But let’s drink our coffees first, huh?”

He helped you into your seat and placed a red mug in front of you. 

“Happy New Year, Sam,” you smiled and took his hand from across the table.

“Happy New Year,” he kissed your hand. 

You smiled to yourself as you sipped the hot coffee and watched Sam look out the window. He looked a lot more relaxed and content than you’ve seen him before, and you just knew you never wanted to let this man go. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful?” You hummed.

“Not more than once,” Sam looked away. Was _the_ Samuel Drake actually blushing?

“By the way,” you took his hand again and he met your eyes. “I do feel the same way.”

He looked bewildered and you giggled.

“I wasn’t that drunk, Sam,” you intertwined your fingers with his.

“Oh,” he nervously laughed. “Shit, I was kind of hoping you didn’t hear that.”

“I’m glad I heard it.”

You leaned over and kissed him again. Things finally felt like they were falling back into place and you were just happy to have Sam in your life and in your arms. 


End file.
